


Here, Kitty, Kitty

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Pet Play, Roleplay, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker is pleasantly surprised.





	Here, Kitty, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. Pet Play

                “Mmrow?”

                Sunstreaker startled and looked down to where the strange sound had come from. Then he blinked several times, making sure his optics were working normally.

                “Uh… Sideswipe? What are you doing?”

                The knuckles of Sideswipe’s curled under left hand nudged at Sunstreaker’s calf and then Sideswipe scooted closer. He leaned in and rubbed the side of his face against Sunstreaker’s knee, optics slipped nearly completely closed as his engine rumbled in a purr.

                “Mrrr…”

                “Sideswipe… I don’t…”

                Sideswipe rubbed his shoulder against Sunstreaker’s knee this time, arching his back so that his aft was in the air. As his front hands kneaded the decking, Sunstreaker noticed something shiny around Sideswipe’s neck. He leaned over and peered at it, finally reaching out to grasp it between his fingers.

                Sideswipe dropped his shoulders so Sunstreaker could get a better view. He had a red, leather collar with a buckled wrapped around his neck. Attached to the buckle was a small ring that had an engraved tag on it. Sunstreaker turned it up so the light could reach it better.

                “’Hello! My name is Siders and I’m lost! Please return me to my owner, Autobot Sun…” Sunstreaker trailed off, fingering the edges of the tag. He stared at the piece of metal for a long moment before releasing it. Feeling the lack of tension on the collar, Sideswipe swiveled on his knees and rubbed his entire side against Sunstreaker’s leg, purring harder.

                As roleplays went, this one was pretty tame. Sideswipe was obviously a feline of some kind, which was a lot better than some other scenarios he had thought to try. It was odd that he hadn’t told Sunstreaker ahead of time, though. He had certainly planned it out in advance, since he had somehow procured a collar and name tag.

                Sideswipe sat back on the heels of his pedes and propped both paws, er, hands on Sunstreaker’s closest thigh. He cocked his head to the side and stared up at Sunstreaker, ever so softly kneading his thigh plating.

                “Mmrow?” he vocalized hopefully, optics guarded. He looked almost wary as if he were afraid Sunstreaker was going to push him away. Which was ridiculous because Sunstreaker always at least _tried_ everything Sideswipe came up with.  

                “Well… I hope you had a fun time out there,” Sunstreaker said stiltedly. It would have helped if Sideswipe had given him a script beforehand. He always felt awkward without one. “I’m glad you found your way home on your own. Let’s go sit on the couch and I’ll look you over to make sure nothing hurt you while you were out.”

                He stood up and walked the short distance to the couch, Sideswipe following him. He leapt up on the piece of furniture as soon as Sunstreaker sat and immediately sprawled over his lap, facing out towards the rest of the room. Sunstreaker gazed at him bemusedly for a moment before laying a hand down on Sideswipe’s head.

                Sideswipe stilled until Sunstreaker’s hand moved in a slow caress. Then the purr came back with a vengeance, practically rattling Sunstreaker’s frame. And yet… it was oddly soothing as Sideswipe settled down more comfortably, finally going limp. He seemed content with this and this alone, definitely something Sunstreaker could easily give. How often had he secretly wished Sideswipe would just be still for a few minutes?

                Well, here he was, heavy and cumbersome across Sunstreaker’s thighs, but still. And quiet. As a cat, he couldn’t chatter Sunstreaker’s audial off, could he?

                Sunstreaker wriggled a bit, sliding down more into his seat. He stroked Sideswipe’s helm again and let himself cautiously relax. This was… this was nice.

                Whenever Sideswipe came up out of role, he would interested to see if he wanted to do this one again.

 

~ End


End file.
